ElementClan
The cats of ElementClan can control 1 element. The element they control is chosen is related to their name. The land that they live in is full of things known, and unknown to the human world. Each season lasts 100 years. Plot The element cats controlled everything is the forest of life, for many years, But there is a new group of cats trying to wipe the element cats from the forest. Will the element cats live till the birth of the new leaves, or will the they perish in the 100 year winter..... So look and see, Will they fail or will they be free to live another 100 years..... Rules No swearing Wings allowed Abnormal colors allowed If romance, boy x girl Members Leaders, 1.) Torrentstar: Blue she-cat with a cyan underbelly and silver eyes. Controls the element of water.(Eagie) 2.)Windingcrezze- A white she-cat with dark green eyes. Contrals Air (Meadow) 3.)Branchstar: White she-cat with a green tint and stunning green eyes. Controls the Earth element. (Cotton) (4. Reserved for Cinder. Warriors, Darknessfall- A pureblack she-cat who likes do trick others and covers herself with black. Cortals Darkness(Meadow) Illusiondusk - Stern, slightly cold, calculating, scheming, mysterious, curious, unique, unemotional, dark blueish-silver tom with slightly darker and lighter streaks, long fur covering his right eye, a strange white symbol (the Nobody symbol) on his chest, and cold, slightly icy, unemotional aqua-blue eyes. Controls the element of illusion. (Luna) Lightstorm - Spiky-furred, fluffy, temperamental, yet friendly, kind, emotional, curious, often unsure, dark golden-brown tabby tom with several spikes of fur sticking up on the right side of his head, a strange white symbol (the Nobody symbol) on his chest, and bright, slightly dark, sapphire-blue eyes. Controls the element of light. (Luna) Deathsky: Pure black tom with dark grey eyes. Controls Death. (Cotton) Stormwing: Light grey she-cat with stunning yellow eyes. Controls Storms. (Cotton) Syrupblaze, Orange tom with syrup colored streaks through back. Controls the element of breakfast. (Wafflez) Lightningbird, Extremely beautiful jet black she-cat with sleek black wings and yellow streaks on her head and body. Controls Lightning. (Eagie) Thuderblast, short haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Controls thunder. (Meadow) Roseshadow, black she-cat with icy blue eyes. Controls the element of Winter (Squirrel) Yewfoot: Stunningly beautiful Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Has the appearence of an apprentice, but with the size of a warrior, doesn't age. Controls the element of youth. (Cotton) Yellowfoot: Light ginger she-cat with green eyes. Starts out as a kit in the morning, turns into an apprentice, then a warrior, then an elder, dies, and restarts the cycle the next morning. Controls the element of time. (Cotton) Apprentices, Mistypaw: light misty gray she-cat with sky blue eyes. Controls the element of sight. (Bird) Queens, Plantpelt: Brown she-cat with green eyes. Controls when plants grow. (Cotton) Kits, Rainkit, light blue she-kit with green eyes. Torrentstar's adopted kit. Controls rainfall. (Eagie) gravitykit, a grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Windingcrezze's adopted kit. Controls gravity (Meadow) Elders, (none) Roleplay _______________________________________________________________________________________- Torrentstar padded out from her den and stretched. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 03:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Darknessfall covered herself in darkness and creeped up on Torrentstar. "Hello" she wispered into Torrentstar's ear. 16:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Torrenstar jumped a bit. A jet of water splashed into Darknessfall in the face. "Oh!" she said when she saw Darknessfall. "I'm so sorry!" Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 16:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Darknessfall laughed. "I got you didn't i!" she said rolling on the ground laughing. Badass Rebels 17:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Torrentstar forced a small smile. "Yea...I guess you did.." she let out a small giggle. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 17:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur She luaged and walked away from Tporentstar. Badass Rebels 20:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Torrentstar sighed and went to look for the other leaders. "Windingcrezze?" she called. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 20:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Yes?" she answered with her soft song-like voice on the wind. Badass Rebels 20:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Just wondering were you were.." she breathed. Her voice was soft like a gently flowing brook. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 20:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur She smiled as she gathered the earth's leaders herbs. The earth leader needed them, Unlike normal clans the earth leader treated all the herbs, And each person duties used there elements. ---- "Hello, Torrentstar." Syrupblaze greeted. "Would you like a waffle? You look hungry." Take my paw. Step into our world. 20:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Torrentstar looked at Sryupblaze. "Um...no thanks." Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 21:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Syrupblaze was a little disappointed, but he smiled and shrugged. Nobody ever tried one of his breakfast foods, because they knew the Twolegs ate them frequently. As he walked away, Syrupblaze let out a little frown. Take my paw. Step into our world. 21:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Rainkit came bounding over to Syrupblaze. "Can I have a waffle!? Can I?" Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 21:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Syrupblaze beamed like a kit. "Sure! Here you go." Syrupblaze thought about a waffle, and it materialized right in front of Rainkit. Maybe we'll get along very well... ''Syrupblaze thought happily. Take my paw. Step into our world. 21:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 ---- (Illusiondusk and Lightstorm are almost like brothers, and Illusiondusk finds some mild enjoyment in doing this with Lightstorm.) Lightstorm was stretching, currently enjoying his day, when he noticed two Illusiondusks, one on each side of the camp. ''Alright, he thought, which one's real, and which one's fake? He speculated that the one to his left was the fake one (though he had originally thought that it was the real one), so he padded over to it, swiping at it with sheathed claws. The thought-to-be illusion, to Lightstorm's surprise, nimbly lept back from his strike. "Tsk, tsk, Lightstorm," he said, dismissing the illusion on the other side of camp. "You picked the wrong one of us again." "Dang it!" he hissed softly. I thought he would have changed his pattern by now! The real Illusiondusk is still on my left! "Always trust your original speculation, Lightstorm," mewed the blueish-silver tom, who then got up and left the golden-brown tabby alone. Happy New Year [[User talk:LunaDiviner7|from the characters of Death Note~! ]]Light, Ryuk, Misa, Rem, L, Mello, Near, Matt (he's just invisible...), and ME!!! (also invisible...) 21:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainkit happily muched up the waffle. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 02:34, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur She finshed gathering the herbs and walked back to Branchstar's den and put them down in front of it. Badass Rebels 02:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Torrentstar went back to her den to organize her things. Eagie the crazy Olympic fan-girl!! 02:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Lightningbird, alone, sat sadly on a rock and sighed. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 21:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Branchstar shook dirt out of her pure white pelt. Her green eyes sparkled and reflected trees in the distance. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 21:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Torrentstar looked at her jewels. She sorted each kind out. "I'll put my emeralds over here..then my diamonds over there..oh! And my sapphires! i'll put them right here." "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 21:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Roseshadow stretched and walked to the fresh kill pile. ---- Thuderblast walked over to Roseshadow, "Hello" He said to roseshadow. Badass Rebels 21:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey." she said. ~squirrel Mistypaw was sitting alone, watching the clearing. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 21:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightningbird sadly looked down off the rocky cliff. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 21:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Thunderblast saw the she-cat look out over the cliff. "Are you going to jump?" he asked Badass Rebels 21:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No..." she sighed. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 22:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Well that sucks, I was hoping you would have" Thunderblast and said and padded away Badass Rebels 22:03, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightningbird was hurt by his words. "I'll jump if you want me to!" she growled. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 22:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur An orange plump tabby tom with a white under belly walked into camp. "Hello?" He called. "Does anyone know where I am?" "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 22:52, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Mistypaw looked up, and said, "You're in ElementClan camp, hello." Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 23:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I see." the tom said. "I've came from a city 6,000 miles from here." "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 23:27, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Mistypaw said nothing. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 23:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Places in The Territory Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RP Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RP Category:RPG